This invention pertains to a rack for protecting stacked pieces of wood. In particular, this rack is for outside storage of firewood. In the past, firewood was generally stacked on supports which suspended the wood pieces a few inches off the ground. However, the wood was subject to rotting as rain, snow and the like would fall unimpeded on top of the logs. As such, the logs would become soaked and difficult to use as firewood or, in time, become so badly deteriorated as to be useless. In addition, in a residential area, the stacks of wood would present an eyesore in the yard of the owner.
Many of the previous wood supporting structures were poorly constructed to withstand the weight of a stack of wood. Previous racks would, in many cases, rock, wiggle or fall apart. If a rack collapsed, the stacked logs would quickly start to roll which would present a hazard for the person retrieving the logs.